Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft
Minecraft is the 12th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by 'Matt Raub, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by''' Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the sandbox video game Minecraft. ''It was published on July 12, 2014. ''Minecraft was originally published on '''Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 15 million times. It is one of the highest-viewed episodes of Honest Game Trailers of all time. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft on YouTube "Prepare for an open ended game where you make the story. That'll most likely be a story about a little, blue man who punches a tree... Then punches some dirt..." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft Script From Notch, Sweden's biggest one-hit wonder since Peter Bjorn and John, comes a game like no other. Unless you count Legos, Lincoln Logs, Mega Bloks, K'Nex, Erector Sets, or playing outside. Minecraft Play around with a virtual sandbox of Minecraft, ''a game made with the latest technology to look like it was made in 1992. Enjoy the full-featured PC experience or the dumb-downed, impossible to control, cash-grab on consoles. Enter a magical world of where the only limits are your imagination.... And constant references to the wiki to figure out how everything works... And patience. Choose whichever game type best suits your play style: Creative mode, where you build and explore free from danger; survival mode, that adds monsters and hunger to the mix; or hardcore mode, where you combine the fun of the other two with cowering in the shack all night like a little bitch. ''Singing ''Hush, little Stevie, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a ''jumps out ARGH!!! Live to build another day by following some of Minecraft's most simple rules like: don't forget to bring a torch; don't forget to cook your food; don't leave gaps in your shelter; don't go outside in a thunderstorm; don't look at the enderman; don't build your house in a swamp: don't attack more than one creeper at a time; don't forget to carry a bucket of water; don't go mining at night; don't use non-weapon tools in combat; don't waste high quality equipment on basic jobs; don't use diamond armor in the Nether; don't play around with fire; don't get to cocky; and never ever dig straight down... or up. See? Simple! Jump into a game that will give you panic attacks the next time you look at a sunset. As nighttime brings out all kinds of dangerous monsters. But where the deadliest villains of all are other people. explodes ''Aw, not my house! You ass! So prepare for an open ended game where you make the story. That'll most likely be a story about a little, blue man who punches a tree... Then punches some dirt... Then ravages the countryside of a peaceful land and steals all of its natural resources to satisfy his unquenchable thirst for pointless construction. Wait. Am I... the bad guy? Starring: The Crappy Things You Built Like: A Hole, A Table, and A Shelter.... Sort Of. And the Epic Things Other People Have Built Like: Battlestar Galactica, The Mines of Moria, King's Landing, Mina's Tirith, The Space Shuttle, The City of Shanghai, and A Working 16-bit Computer. Are you s**tting me? Shouldn't this guy be out curing cancer or something? 'MineLegos' ''of Minecraft play set Shut up and take my money! Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Minecraft Story Mode. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft has a 98% approval rating from YouTube viewers. It received universally positive write-ups from media commentators. John Papadopoulos of DSOGaming said the video was "pretty hilarious." Mike Fahey of Kotaku called the video "brutally honest." He also said, "It's the end of the video that gets me — the "starring" bits. Because that's exactly what Minecraft is to me — my dinky little shelters compared to the magnificent creations of people with a whole lot more time on their hands." Raymond Porreca of Entertainment Buddha said the writers had "struck comedy gold" with the video, and "the ability to build just about anything from simple blocks is discussed at length in an ever-funny way." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Raub, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *'The Honest Game Trailer For Minecraft, AKA MineLegos ' - Kotaku article *'The Honest Trailer For ‘Minecraft’ Finally Gives LEGOcraft Its What For '- Uproxx article *''Honest Game Trailers' puts its comedic crosshairs on Minecraft ' - Polygon article *'MINECRAFT GETS AN HONEST GAME TRAILER ' - XBLA Fans article *'Minecraft Gets Honest Trailer ' - DSOGaming article *'VIDEOS Minecraft Gets an ‘Honest Game Trailer’ ' - Minecrafters article *'Smosh Games Blows The Lid Off Minecraft In New Honest Trailer '- Entertaiment Buddha article *'HONEST TRAILERS MINECRAFT! SO MUCH YES! ' - Don't Hate The Geek article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Sandbox games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Mojang Category:Xbox Game Studios Category:Xbox Category:4J Studios Category:Microsoft Studios